


Wild und schön

by Waldfee



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Best Friends, Bi-Curiosity, Borussia Dortmund, Boys Kissing, Bromance to Romance, FC Schalke 04, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, German National Team, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Rumors, Shower Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldfee/pseuds/Waldfee
Summary: Mats möchte etwas ausprobieren, womit Benni so seine Probleme hat...





	1. Chapter 1

„Hmm, Benni…“ Mats verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem mit dunklem, lockigem Haar bedeckten Kopf, streckte auf dem immensen Doppelbett räkelnd seinen Rücken durch, um nach dem anstrengenden Training die Muskulatur wieder zu lockern. Das Fenster des Hotelzimmers, in dem sie beide während den Vorbereitungen zur anstehenden Europameisterschaft untergebracht waren, stand halb offen und ließ die milde Nachtluft herein, die nach der übermäßigen Hitze des Tages für Abkühlung sorgte. Leise bewegte sich die Gardine im schwachen Luftzug, unbeachtet von den zwei Fußballern, unbeachtet auch das Mondesrund über dem komfortablen Hotel in Frankreich. 

Benni, der in gebührendem Abstand neben ihm lag, sah von seinem Smartphone auf und warf einen abgelenkten Blick zu seinem Teamkollegen. „Ja, was ist?“

Mats lachte kurz auf. „Was sagst du eigentlich zu den Gerüchten, die über uns kursieren?“

Benni stöhnte genervt, diesmal, ohne den Blick von seinem Handy zu lösen. „Was soll ich dazu schon sagen? Das ist doch ein alter Hut. Manche Fans sind eben durchgeknallt und suchen händeringend nach DEM EINEN schwulen Fußballerpärchen. Wir sind ja zum Glück nicht die Einzigen, die es betrifft. Wieso, stört dich das auf einmal?“

Mats legte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Benni nachdenklich an. „Nein, ich lache eigentlich darüber. Das heißt, meistens tue ich das. Es ist schon verrückt. Ständig will man mir irgendwas unterstellen, was nicht ins Schema passt, nie geben die Reporter Ruhe. Aber das meine ich gerade gar nicht.“

„Sondern?“ Benni legte endlich sein Smartphone zur Seite und griff nach der Fernbedienung.

„Hast du sowas schon mal gemacht?“, fragte Mats beiläufig.

„Was meinst du damit?“ Benni blickte jetzt leicht irritiert zur Seite.

„Na, hattest du schon mal was mit einem Mann? Also so richtig?“ 

„Häh? Ist das jetzt dein Ernst?“ Benni erstarrte ungläubig. Die derzeitige Dunkelheit in ihrem Hotelzimmer verhinderte, dass er Mats’ Gesichtsausdruck klar erkennen und deuten konnte. Dann setzte sein Denken wieder ein. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber du kennst mich doch, warum fragst du sowas?“

„Bloß so.“ Mats hatte sein Gesicht auf den Ellebogen aufgestützt und starrte nachdenklich ins Leere. 

„Klar, bloß so! Mensch, Mats, das glaube ich jetzt nicht. Wenn du schwul wärst, hättest du es auf keinen Fall so lange vor mir verbergen können. Also sag mir bitte endlich, worauf du hinaus willst!“

Mats lachte trocken und schwenkte mit der rechten Hand durch die Luft, wie als ob er einen lästigen Gedanken fortscheuchen wollte. „Ach…“ Eine kurze Pause folgte, dann sprach er mühsam weiter: „Weißt schon. Cathy ist noch in München und wir sind hier ständig mit den Anderen zusammen. Ständig nackte Körper, aber kein Sex. Ich hab’   
einfach Bock auf Sex, Benni.“

Sein Bettnachbar schmunzelte, denn dieses Problem kannte er auch. „Durchhalten, Mats. Oder schließ’ dich im Bad ein und mach’ da was. Es sind doch bloß noch zwei Wochen, und wenn wir Pech haben, fliegen wir schon vorher aus dem Turnier.“

Mats stöhnte resigniert und ließ den Kopf zurück auf sein Kopfkissen sinken. „Das ist doch stinklangweilig. Ich will lieber Action!“

Benni schüttelte in gespielter Empörung den Kopf. „Du bist verheiratet, Mats. Was willst du jetzt noch von mir hören?“

Mats grinste süffisant und warf einen langen Blick auf Bennis athletischen Körper. „Dass man das doch mal zusammen ausprobieren könnte, zumindest so ganz leicht. Ist eigentlich nicht soviel dabei. Komm schon, Benni.“

„Was?“ Benni entfiel die Fernbedienung, die wohlbehalten auf der weichen Bettdecke landete. „Mats, du spinnst. Nein, das glaub’ ich jetzt nicht, dass du das im Ernst meinst. Außerdem bin ich kein Versuchskaninchen.“

„Ach Benni, wen soll ich denn sonst fragen?“

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Mats, werd’ wieder vernünftig. Du würdest doch nie auf solche Ideen kommen, wenn dir der Hormonstau nicht solche Flausen in den Kopf setzen würde.“

Mats ließ sich von Bennis Widerworten nicht beeindrucken, sondern setzte einen leicht bettelnden, einschmeichelnden Blick auf. Benni hielt dem Blick aus diesen intensiven, mit langen Wimpern und dichten Brauen umrahmten Augen, problemlos stand. Klar, Mats war schön. Aber Lisa war auch schön. Und so verzweifelt war er nun noch nicht, dass er von Mats, einem seiner engsten Freunde, hintergründige Angebote annehmen musste, bloß um mal wieder auf seine Kosten zu kommen.

Aber dieser gab natürlich nicht so schnell auf. „Ich will ja auch gar keinen Anderen fragen. Wenn, dann mit dir…“

Benni pustete entnervt die Luft durch die Nase aus und räusperte sich. „Mats. Ich glaube es noch immer nicht, aber es ist langsam nicht mehr lustig. Du musst damit klar kommen, dass du heute und hier keinen Sex kriegen wirst. Ruf’ Cathy an und klage ihr deine Sorgen oder fahr’ meinetwegen irgendwo in den Puff, aber lass’ mich damit in Ruhe.“

Mats’ Miene veränderte sich erneut. Eine Sekunde nur war in seinen Augen der Schmerz der Zurückweisung zu lesen, dann verdüsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er stand   
auf und erhob sich, fuhr mit den Füßen in die bereit stehenden Badelatschen, um anschließend zur Tür zu gehen.

Benni blickte alarmiert auf Mats’ Rücken und stand ebenfalls auf, um seinen langjährigen Freund notfalls von einer Dummheit abzuhalten. „Wo willst du jetzt hin?“   
Mats fuhr sich müde mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Raus, an die frische Luft. Ich muss den Kopf frei kriegen. Hast wahrscheinlich Recht, das war eine dumme Idee und ich hätte lieber meine Klappe halten sollen.“

„Hey…“, Benni fuhr Mats mit der Hand beruhigend über dessen breiten Rücken, legte dann beide Hände kurz in seinen Nacken, um ihn dort einige Sekunden lang zu massieren. „Ist doch nicht schlimm. Jetzt husch, ab an die frische Luft mit dir und dann komm’ zurück, wenn es dir wieder besser geht. Oder soll ich mitkommen?“

Mats schüttelte den Kopf, war insgeheim gerührt von Bennis Besorgnis um ihn. „Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich gehe bloß eine Runde und bin gleich wieder da. Lass’ dich nicht stören.“

„Ok, dann bis gleich.“ Benni löste sich von Mats, machte es sich erneut auf seiner Betthälfte bequem und griff nach der Fernbedienung, während Mats noch nach seiner Zimmerkarte langte und dann still den Raum verließ.

Benni schüttelte noch einmal belustigt den Kopf. So kannte er Mats gar nicht, und er konnte immer noch nicht richtig einschätzen, was seinen Freund da geritten hatte. Bei einem anderen hätte Benni jetzt vielleicht die Flucht ergriffen, hätte versucht, mit einem anderen Kollegen aufs Zimmer zu kommen. Aber nicht so bei Mats. Nein, Mats vertraute er blind, schon jahrelang, da musste er keine Angst haben. 

Benni wusste natürlich von den vielen Gerüchten und ahnte, dass manche ihrer Mitspieler tatsächlich heimlich experimentierten, sei es aus jugendlichem Übermut, aus Neugier oder anderen Beweggründen. Aber wie dem auch sei – sowas ging nicht, auch nicht mit Mats. Schließlich waren sie beide verheiratet.   
Benni grübelte weiter, während er ungeduldig Mats’ Wiederkommen erwartete. Als er zum wiederholten Male einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ja, sie waren beide verheiratet. Er war nie ein großer Abenteurer gewesen, hatte außer dem Sex mit Lisa kaum Erfahrungen vorzuweisen. Hatte selten überhaupt Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass ihm durch seine Berühmtheit in sexueller Hinsicht theoretisch viele Möglichkeiten offen standen. Aber was scherten ihn irgendwelche Frauen, die es allein auf sein Geld abgesehen hatten! Dies hier war vielleicht seine einzige, fast risikolose Gelegenheit…

Als Mats schließlich zurückkam, wirkte er wieder ruhig und ausgeglichen, so wie fast immer. Der kleine nächtliche Spaziergang in der Hotelanlage schien ihm gut getan zu haben. Im Gegensatz zu Benni, den nun eine große innere Rastlosigkeit umtrieb. 

Dann hielt es Benni nicht mehr länger aus und fragte mit leiser Stimme, als der Dortmunder mit dem Zähneputzen fertig war und sich wieder ins Bett gelegt hatte: „Mats? Du hast das im Ernst gemeint, nicht wahr? Warum? Und warum gerade ich?“

Mats schnaufte und drehte sich auf die Seite, um Benni geradewegs anzuschauen. „Benni. Du weißt, dass ich dich gern hab’. Und ich hab’ Sehnsucht. Ich möchte Haut auf meiner spüren, und wenn es deine sein sollte, dann könnte ich sehr gut damit leben. Du hast einen schönen Körper und ich vertraue dir. Ich stelle es mir angenehm vor, wenn man sich vertraut. Aber wir müssen nicht etwas ausprobieren, das du nicht willst. Also lass’ es uns vergessen und schlafen gehen, Benni.“ Mats’ große Hand reichte herüber und legte sich für einen kurzen Moment auf Bennis Schulter, bevor sie sich wieder entfernte.

Aber Benni konnte das Thema noch nicht ganz fallen lassen, brachte stattdessen mit stockender Stimme hervor: „Danke für deine Ehrlichkeit. Lass’ mich in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, Mats. Du hast übrigens Recht in Einem. Du bist auch der Einzige, dem ich soweit vertrauen würde.“

Mats lächelte ihn sanft an, Benni sah das schwache Blitzen von Mats’ weißer Zahnreihe. Einen kurzen Moment schwiegen sie beide, dann streckte auch Benni den Arm aus und fuhr dem Dortmunder durch die schwarze Haarpracht. Ihre Hände griffen nacheinander und fanden sich, ein kurzer Händedruck nur, bevor sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

„Gute Nacht, Mats, schlaf schön.“

„Ja, du auch Benni.“

Einen Moment noch begegneten sich ihre Augenpaare, dann drehte sich jeder auf die andere Seite, um nach dem langen Tag endlich in den Schlaf zu finden. Kurze Zeit später waren in den verlorenen Traumfetzen beider Fußballspieler jegliche Zweifel und Hintergedanken an amouröse Abenteuer vergessen.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war am nächsten Tag etwas angespannt, ihre üblichen Scherze und Unterhaltungen wie belegt mit einem seltsamen Unterton, den sie wahrscheinlich beide nicht richtig einschätzen konnten. Benni warf ab und zu fragende, neugierige, aber auch zweifelnde Blicke zu Mats, während dieser wiederum versuchte, in den Augen seines Gegenübers zu lesen. Was war Benni bereit, mit ihm gemeinsam zu tun? Was würde er für ihn wagen?  
Mats versuchte, nicht zu viel in diese Überlegungen hinein zu interpretieren. Ihre Freundschaft sah er nicht in Gefahr, schließlich absolvierte Benni auch an diesem Tag das Training an seiner Seite, so wie immer, ohne sich sichtlich von ihm zu distanzieren. Auch ihre Kollegen schienen von den Auswirkungen ihrer nächtlichen Unterhaltung nichts zu ahnen, was Mats ungemein beruhigte. 

Überhaupt besaßen sie eigentlich keine Zeit, um ausgiebig zu grübeln – die Übungen auf dem Platz erforderten höchste Konzentration, perfektes Timing, Ausdauer sowie körperliche und geistige Bereitschaft; außerdem hatten sie einen Titel zu verteidigen. Das Klischee vom muskelstarken, aber geistig nicht gerade herausragenden Fußballspieler hätte kein einziges Mitglied der Nationalmannschaft erfüllen können, da das schnelle Spiel sofortiges Mitdenken und in vielen Situationen auch eine hohe mentale Beweglichkeit erforderte.

Fast wie vorprogrammiert waren er und Benni heute die Letzten beim Duschen. Mats hatte diesen Umstand keinesfalls mit Absicht provoziert, sondern lediglich nach dem Training noch die Bälle eingesammelt, während Benni bereits in die Kabine gegangen war. Scheinbar hatte sich sein Freund aber dann mit dem Umziehen extra Zeit gelassen. Und plötzlich verließen auch Thomas Müller und Manuel Neuer kurz nacheinander die Gemeinschaftsdusche, wodurch er mit Benni alleine zurückblieb. 

Mats wagte einen Blick zur Seite, während er sich die Haare wusch. Benni stand gebückt neben ihm unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl, einen halben Meter entfernt, und spülte sich gerade die Seife von den Füßen. Sein durchtrainierter, ebenmäßig gewachsener Körper glänzte von der Flüssigkeit, die Wassertropfen perlten leicht von seiner hellen, aber nicht zu blassen Haut ab. Mats ließ den Blick prüfend nach unten schweifen. Ja, kein Zweifel, Benni war schön.

Benni richtete sich wieder auf, als er mit den Füßen fertig war, begegnete anschließend Mats’ Blick ohne Zögern. Einen Moment lang, vielleicht zu lange, sahen sie sich ernst an, wie um die Seele des Anderen zu ergründen. Mats wollte wirklich wissen, was dieser nun dachte. Und doch blieben ihm die Gedanken des Anderen, den er so gut kannte wie kaum sonst jemanden, verwehrt. Dann endlich verschwand der Ernst aus Bennis Augen und machte einem leichten Schmunzeln Platz. 

„Wo wir schon dabei sind, kannst du mir zur Abwechslung ja mal den Rücken waschen. Dann sehen wir weiter.“

„Ach so?“, Mats sah Benni erstaunt an, nahm dann erheitert die Flasche mit Duschgel entgegen, die Benni ihm reichte, öffnete die Verschlusskappe und gab einen kleinen Klecks des Inhaltes in seine Handfläche. Er stellte die Flasche auf eine der Duschablagen und beobachtete gespannt, wie Benni ihm gelassen den Rücken zuwandte. Anschließend setzte er mit einem Gefühl tiefer Anspannung und auch leichter, kaum gezügelter Vorfreude seine Hände auf Bennis Schultern, um das Duschgel sanft in dessen Haut einzumassieren.   
Benni rollte den Kopf nach hinten und seufzte genüsslich, als Mats das Duschgel weiter auf seiner Haut und über den gesamten Rücken verteilte. Weiter hinunter wagte Mats sich noch nicht, obwohl er ahnte, dass seine Chancen, heute seinem langjährigen Freund und auch einstweiligen Konkurrenten noch näher zu kommen, gar nicht mal schlecht standen.

Kurz warf er einen Blick auf dessen Po und war versucht, diesen ebenfalls in seine Hygienemaßnahmen mit einzubeziehen, unterließ es jedoch vorsichtshalber. Schließlich konnte auch jederzeit einer ihrer Mannschaftskollegen oder gar ihr Trainer ihre gar nicht mehr so unschuldige Zweisamkeit unterbrechen. Mats wollte sich Jogis Gesicht, sollte er davon Wind bekommen, lieber nicht vorstellen. Joachim Löw ging sehr freundschaftlich mit seinen Spielern um, und dennoch wollte man auch von seinem Onkel oder einem entfernten Verwandten nicht beim Küssen oder anderen intimen Aktivitäten erwischt werden.  
Nach kurzer Zeit drehte Benni den Kopf halb zu ihm um. Ein verheißungsvolles Funkeln aus seinen Augen traf Mats, dann bewegte sich sein Kopf wieder zurück. Plötzlich lehnte sich Benni mit dem Körper zurück, lehnte sich halb an ihn, sodass er nur seinen Oberkörper spürte, und Mats hob reflexartig die Arme, um Benni leicht zu umfassen. Seine Hände kamen kurz unterhalb von Bennis Taille zu liegen. Scharf zog er die Luft ein. Was für ein aufreizendes Spielchen trieb Benni nun mit ihm?

Benni hob ebenfalls die Arme und schob sie nach hinten auf Mats’ Rücken, sprach ihn dann mit einem koketten Unterton in der Stimme an: „Keine Panik, Mats. Warst du es nicht, der etwas wagen wollte?“

Mats räusperte sich. Die unverhoffte Nähe erregte ihn viel zu sehr, als dass er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, mit normaler Stimme weiter zu sprechen. „Prinzipiell sehr gerne. Aber wir befinden uns hier nicht gerade in einem privaten, abgeschlossenen Zimmer.“

„Soso, ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Ich wollte auch bloß ausprobieren, wie sich das anfühlt. Du hast sehr angenehme Hände.“ Benni strich mit den Fingerspitzen leicht über Mats’ Rücken.

„Danke, Benni“, entgegnete Mats trocken. „Dann können wir das jetzt vielleicht abbrechen und auf später verschieben?“

Benni lächelte und drehte den Kopf wieder zu ihm, noch immer in Mats’ Armen. Mats spürte wieder diese vorwitzigen Fingerspitzen, die leicht über seine Seiten fuhren, ihn zu kitzeln suchten. Er starrte eindringlich Bennis Profil an und versuchte, mit dem gegenwärtigen Geschehen mitzuhalten, es sich genauestens zu verinnerlichen, bevor der Moment auf immer verloren war. Ein mit verlockender, noch zögerlicher, aber eindeutiger Erotik angefüllter Augenblick im Duschraum der Nationalmannschaft; das würde definitiv nicht wiederkommen.

„Vielleicht bin ich mit dem Ausprobieren ja noch gar nicht fertig?“, neckte Benni ihn.

„Woher kommt denn dein plötzlicher Gedankenwechsel?“, entgegnete Mats.

Benni lächelte hintergründig. „Vielleicht bin ich heute einfach in der richtigen Stimmung dafür? Ich kann es dir gar nicht genau erklären, fürchte ich.“

Mats konnte es kaum glauben, dass es Benni wirklich mit ihm wagen wollte. Aber natürlich nahm er, was er von ihm kriegen konnte. Das war schließlich einer seiner besten Freunde, und irgendwo, das wusste Mats auch, liebten sie sich auch, ohne dass es jemals notwendig gewesen wäre, dies laut auszusprechen. Sie kannten sich schon so lange, dass es eine bloße Selbstverständlichkeit darstellte. Wer wollte schon eine eindeutige Linie zwischen Freundschaft und Liebe ziehen? Auch ihre einstige Linie zwischen Gelbschwarz und Königsblau während der Europameisterschaft 2009, bei der sie sich bereits ein Zimmer geteilt hatten, war vor sehr langer Zeit schon verwischt worden. 

„Das noch“, antwortete Benni auf seine unausgesprochene Frage und brachte seinen Kopf ganz nah an Mats’ Gesicht. Dann senkten sich schon Bennis Lippen unendlich langsam auf die seinen. Der sich anschließende, überaus sinnliche Kontakt elektrisierte Mats. Bennis warmer Körper an seinem, so nah, so atemberaubend, seine Lippen so weich – Mats stöhnte in den Kuss und zog Benni fest in seine Arme. Es war toll! Es war unglaublich, dies zu fühlen, ein Experiment zwar, aber doch nicht gefühllos, sondern geborgen in den erhebenden Schwingen von tief empfundener Freundschaft und andauernder Nähe und Verbundenheit.   
Was hatten sie nicht alles miteinander erlebt? Waren Weltmeister geworden, Seite an Seite, hatten Verletzungen überstanden, sich gegenseitig beigestanden. Waren auch mal, ein einziges Mal nur, als Kapitän ihrer jeweiligen Mannschaft richtig wütend aneinander geraten, bloß um sich bereits am nächsten Tag wieder miteinander zu versöhnen. Selbst in den Urlaub waren sie zusammen gefahren, beispielsweise damals, als Cathy bei „Let’s Dance“ mitgewirkt hatte. Ein Leben ohne Benni? Unvorstellbar und unmöglich. 

Mats genoss noch einen Moment lang Bennis weiche Lippen, zupfte sanft an seiner Unterlippe und zog den Kopf dann langsam wieder zurück. Dies war nicht der geeignete Ort für derlei Intimitäten. Benni begegnete seinem Blick mit einem milden Augenausdruck, trat einen halben Schritt zurück und blickte dann an Mats herunter. Mats tat es ihm gleich und unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Der Kuss hatte an ihnen beiden seine Spuren hinterlassen. Nicht, dass er unter den Gemeinschaftsduschen nie einen der Kollegen mit einer Erektion gesehen hätte, aber bei Benni war ihm das etwas Neues. Gut sah er aus, entschied Mats, und griff nach seinem eigenen Duschgel.

„Komm, Benni, lass’ uns essen gehen.“

Der Angesprochene nickte lächelnd, griff ebenfalls nach seinen Duschutensilien und wandte sich zum Gehen. Mats’ Blick blieb an Bennis festem Hinterteil hängen, als dieser vor ihm den Raum verließ. Der heutige Abend würde noch seinen Tribut von ihm zollen, Mats wollte deshalb für alle möglichen Aktivitäten gestärkt sein und sich eine reichhaltige Mahlzeit einverleiben. Sämtliche Genüsse des Körpers gingen schließlich seit Menschengedenken miteinander einher.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Luft zwischen ihnen knisterte, als sie wenig später gemeinsam den Lift betraten, um zu ihrem Hotelzimmer zu gelangen. Fast hätte Mats seinen Freund dort schon an sich gerissen, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen, konnte sich aber gerade noch zurückhalten. Ein Eklat in der Semi-Öffentlichkeit konnte ihm schließlich nicht dabei helfen, heute noch etwas Action in horizontaler Lage genießen zu dürfen.

Kaum schloss sich die Tür der großzügigen Suite endlich hinter ihnen, wollte er Benni in seine Arme ziehen, wurde aber stattdessen gegen den Türrahmen gedrängt, indessen Benni ganz nahe zu ihm trat, die Arme um seine Hüften legte und ihn mit intensivem, leicht spöttischem, aber auch deutlich lüsternem Blick musterte.   
Das spielerische Duell ihrer Augenpaare ließ die Lust in Mats erneut hoch kochen, erinnerte ihn aufs Neue daran, wer und wie Benni war. Der Schalker, der nach langen Jahren immer noch bei dem Verein seiner Wahl geblieben war, obwohl er zu vielen Clubs hätte gehen können, verbarg hinter seinem freundlichen Gesicht nicht nur ein heiteres, offenes, verträgliches Wesen, große Ernsthaftigkeit und Loyalität, sondern auch eine ungeahnte Intensität der Gefühle und die absolute Bedingungslosigkeit bei seinen getroffenen Entscheidungen samt dem ehernen Kampfgeist, der damit einherging. Ein Mann, ein Kapitän, ein Freund ohne Gleichen. Eine bestechende Mischung, der Mats nicht widerstehen konnte, es auch gar nicht gewollt hätte.

Mats registrierte nebenbei, dass seine Erregung schlagartig wieder zunahm, nachdem Benni nun so dich vor ihm stand, dass er dessen Körperwärme durch den dünnen Stoff seines T-Shirts spüren konnte. Aug in Aug standen sie sich gegenüber, noch immer wartend, fast wie in Lauerstellung, was nun passieren und wer von ihnen als erstes eine entsprechende Bewegung unternehmen würde, um dem bereits im Duschraum begonnenen Intermezzo weitere, noch hemmungslosere Aktivitäten folgen zu lassen.

Es war Benni. Benni sah kurz an ihm nach unten, registrierte wohl die Beule in Mats' Trainingsshorts und trat noch dichter an ihn heran, schob gleichzeitig sein Knie nach vorne, um es zwischen Mats' Beine zu bringen. Bennis Oberschenkel rieb sacht gegen Mats' Hüfte, erst kaum spürbar, dann etwas fester, während seine Arme gleichzeitig nach unten fuhren und leicht auf Mats' Hüftknochen zu liegen kamen.   
Jetzt konnte der Dortmunder nicht mehr länger stillhalten. Er schnellte vor, packte Bennis Po mit festem Griff und küsste seinen Mitspieler begierig. Weiche Lippen, Bartstoppeln und heißer Atem, die sich vermengten, zwei Zungen, die einander suchten und gaben, was sie dem Anderen zu geben hatten. Der Kuss wurde schnell wilder, berauschender; längst waren alle Zweifel vergessen. Keine Fragen mehr, keine überflüssigen Worte – was gab es noch zu bereden, wenn man alleine die Lust schalten und walten ließ. Mats ließ seine Finger in Bennis Hosenbund gleiten, suchte nackte Haut und schob ihm schließlich die Shorts samt Unterhose herunter. Beides fiel zu Boden, um Bennis Fußknöchel.

Dieser blickte erst ungläubig, als er plötzlich Mats' knetende Hände auf seinem nackten Hinterteil fühlte, grinste dann schräg und drängte ihn zu dem immensen Doppelbett, auf dem sie gestern Abend noch in gänzlich unschuldigerer Art und Weise schlafen gegangen waren. Mats spürte, wie ihm das Shirt über den Kopf gezogen wurde, dann fiel er auf die weiche Matratze, gefolgt von Benni, der sich ungefragt auf ihn stürzte, sich zuerst die Shorts abstrampelte und sich anschließend an Mats' Hose zu schaffen machte. Kaum hatte er’s sich versehen, da zog ihm Benni besagtes Kleidungsstück schon über die Hüften, entfernte in selbiger Weise noch die Boxershorts und hielt dann inne, um Mats mit herausforderndem Blick zu studieren. 

Dem Dunkelhaarigen wurde noch heißer, als er registrierte, wie Bennis Augen lüstern auf seiner Intimregion zu liegen kamen. Nie hätte er vermutet, dass es den Schalker Kapitän wirklich erregen könnte, ihn nackt und mit steifem Glied vor sich zu haben. Wie hieß es doch? Tausendmal berührt...  
Aber Bennis Glied reckte sich wie sein eigenes in eindeutiger Position gen Himmel. Mats räkelte sich wollüstig und schob seinen Unterleib näher zu Benni, um diesen weiter zu provozieren. Sein Glied zuckte leicht bei der Bewegung und als sein Freund nicht reagierte, sondern nur weiter starrte, nahm Mats die Sache selbst in die Hand und fing an, sich langsam zu streicheln.

Das riss Benni, der auf der Bettkante neben ihm saß, endlich aus seinen stillen Betrachtungen. „Hey, lass mich das machen...“, brachte er mit heiserer, erregter Stimme hervor, streckte die Hand aus und schob Mats' Finger beiseite, um nun selbst aktiv zu werden.   
Mats stöhnte, als er Bennis warme Hand um seinen Penis spürte. Zaghafte Finger strichen erst vorsichtig, dann äußerst neugierig und behände über seinen Schaft, untersuchten seine Eichel, verteilten einen Tropfen des Lustsaftes auf selbiger und fingen dann an, ihn langsam und rhythmisch zu pumpen. Das alles war so geil, so unerwartet gut! Wie gut auch, dass es Benni war, mit dem er dies teilte! Ihre spielerische Konkurrenzsituation, der Kampf ihrer Vereine um die Vorherrschaft im Ruhrpott, ihre Scherze um Schwarzgelb und Königsblau heizten zusätzlich die Stimmung an, somit ging es nicht bloß ums Liebemachen, sondern auch um den Reiz am Reizen, die Herausforderung auch auf anderer Ebene.

Mats seufzte genießerisch, als Benni wieder einmal seine empfindliche Eichel intensiver verwöhnte, zog ihn dann näher zu sich, damit er die Liebkosungen erwidern konnte. Er musste stöhnen, als er dessen großes, geschwollenes Glied in voller Pracht vor sich sah; das, was sonst nur Lisa gehörte, war nun für ihn bestimmt. Einmal unverschämtes Glück haben im Leben, einmal genießen, einmal alles andere vergessen. Also setzte er den angefangenen Gedanken in die Tat um und umfasste Bennis Glied in ähnlicher Weise, liebkoste und verwöhnte es, als solle es das letzte Mal sein. Was durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen lag...

Und wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen und verzehrten sich, verzehrten sich nacheinander, aber auch nach der unverhofften Leidenschaft dieses Moments, nach der Lust, die ihnen das gegenseitige Verwöhnprogramm bescherte und nach dem Großartigen, Ehernen ihrer Freundschaft. Wenn dies für immer ihre kostbarste, innigste Begegnung sein sollte, inniger noch als das ergreifende WM-Finale 2014, bei dem sie sich mit Tränen der Freude in den Armen gelegen und die halbe Nacht gefeiert hatten, in welcher nach langem Ringen schließlich ihr größter, kühnster Traum in Erfüllung gegangen war, kurzum, wenn dieser Moment der eine war, in dem ihm Benni so nahe kam wie niemals zuvor – er wollte es annehmen mit aller Glut seines Seins, wollte ihn umfassen, halten und hinterher in seinen Armen bergen. Eine neue Definition der Treue musste her, die allem widersprach, was die Moral einem hinweisend deutete: Treue dem Freund, nicht Cathy; Treue, Feier und Würdigung ihrer Verbindung, die fast soviel wog, wie eine herkömmliche Liebesbeziehung.

Eine seiner Hände fuhren hoch zu Bennis Gesicht, umfasste es zärtlich, fuhren dann wieder hinunter zu seinen Brustwarzen, liebkosten diese, neckten Bennis Seiten, seinen Nabel, um dann sanft seine Hoden zu massieren. Mats fühlte, es war nahe dran, und auch sein Gegenüber keuchte derart, dass der Höhepunkt nicht mehr weit entfernt sein konnte. Noch einmal blickte er auf Bennis schönes Glied in seiner Hand, auf seine starken Schenkel, noch einmal spürte er diesen vorwitzigen Daumen über seine Eichel gleiten, dann brachen ihm alle Dämme, und er ergoss sich stoßweise über Bennis wohlgeformte Hand, die sich noch nicht zurückzog, sondern ihn weiter durch seine Ekstase begleitete. Die umso intensiver wurde, als Mats gewahrte, wie die Augen seines Freundes vor Lust aufleuchteten, wie sich sein Gesicht leicht verzog und er gebannt auf Mats' zuckenden Penis starrte. Dann reagierte auch Benni und kam mit leisem Stöhnen in seinen Armen, die sonst so freundliche Miene nun voller wilder Leidenschaft. Hart küsste er Mats, verlangend und suchend, suchend nach dem Kontrahenten und Freund, der ihm in Vielem so gleich war, dass es jeder Beschreibung spottete.  
Anschließend brach Benni auf ihm zusammen, und Mats schloss die Arme liebevoll um den anderen Verteidiger, um ihnen beiden eine Verschnaufpause zu gönnen. 

Ein kurzer Moment der Stille folgte, in dem sie beide nach neuem Atem rangen. Plötzlich lachte Mats amüsiert auf und schob Benni leicht von sich. „Was ist denn in dich gefahren? Ich dachte, ich muss dich überreden, und dann gehst du hier so ab. Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren möchte. Es war geil, Benni.“

Er hob verwundert den Kopf, als der Angesprochene seinen Kopf mit einem leisen Ächzen an Mats’ Brust vergrub und vorerst nicht antwortete, stattdessen noch engeren Hautkontakt suchte. „Hey, was ist los? Geht’s dir nicht gut?“ Besorgt legte er eine zögernde Hand auf Bennis Schulter. „Habe ich dir etwa wehgetan, war ich zu grob?“ 

„Nein“, murmelte Benni, ohne den Kopf von seiner bequemen Unterlage anzuheben. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich habe das bloß so sehr gebraucht, mehr als ich vorher wusste. Vielleicht muss ich dir sogar danken.“

„Was? Wofür?“, jetzt verstand Mats rein gar nicht mehr.

Aber dann sah der Schalker wieder auf, drehte sich auf den Rücken und blickte nachdenklich zur Decke. „Ich komme so oft ins Zweifeln, Mats. Ich weiß manchmal nicht, ob es sich noch lohnt, weiterzumachen, zu kämpfen. Für Schalke, für den Verein. Ich liebe Schalke, aber der Druck, die Presse, ständig die Gefahr, sich ernster zu verletzen. Wir haben noch ein paar Jahre vor uns bis zum Karriereende. Ständig diese dummen Fragen, die Spekulationen, wer von uns reichen Fußballgöttern Steuern hinterzieht. Seit ich Kapitän bin, muss ich jede Woche mehrere Interviews geben; selbst wenn ich mit Lisa im Restaurant sitze, kriege ich neugierige Blicke ab. Dabei will ich einfach nur meine Ruhe haben.“ 

Mats nickte nachdenklich und versuchte, das Gesagte möglichst rasch zu verdauen. Ein seltsames Gesprächsthema so direkt nach dem Sex, aber wenn es das war, was Benni bewegte, ihn vielleicht zu ihren gemeinsamen Aktivitäten getrieben hatte, dann musste er es wohl annehmen.   
Das, was Benni angesprochen hatte, war im Endeffekt der Preis, den sie dafür bezahlen mussten, sie alle, die ihren Jugendtraum verwirklicht hatten, um als Profi Fußball zu spielen. Und manche von ihnen bezahlten einen noch höheren Preis – die, die wirklich etwas zu verbergen hatten, oder jene, die nicht dem Weg des besseren Geldes folgten, sondern ihrem Verein treu blieben, weil es ihnen ihr Charakter so vorgab. So wie Benni. 

Er verstand das alles, aber jetzt musste er seinen Freund aufmuntern. „Ja, ich weiß. Ist nicht ideal und diese schmierigen Reporter mag ich manchmal auch gar nicht. Aber welche Alternative soll es denn geben? In anderen Berufen hast du andere Probleme.“

„Ja, eben. Das überlege ich mir schon seit Wochen, Monaten, und der Schädel brummt mir manchmal so, dass ich kaum noch Licht hinterm Tunnel sehe. Das hier hat echt geholfen.“ Zur Veranschaulichung klatschte er Mats leicht seine große Hand aufs Hinterteil und griff noch einmal beherzt zu. „Schmutziger Sex, ohne Komplikationen oder besondere Ansprüche.“

Mats grinste übermütig. „Allerdings, du heißer Feger.“

Beide lachten laut auf, dann wurde Benni schlagartig wieder ernst. „Mann, Mats. Das hier ist genau das, hinter dem die Presse immer her ist. Es gibt so viele Fanseiten im Internet, dass mir schwindlig wird, wenn ich da drauf gucke. Ständig Fotos, Mats, nicht nur ein oder zwei, sondern dutzende von jedem offiziellen Termin. Willkommen bei Big Brother!“

Benni schlug sich sodann zweiflerisch die Hände vor’s Gesicht und stöhnte gequält. „Und jetzt habe ich auch noch Lisa betrogen. Oh mein Gott, Mats… Was haben wir getan?“

Mats schwieg und streichelte beruhigend über Bennis bloße Schulter. Auch ihm war nicht ganz wohl angesichts der Feststellung, Cathy fremdgegangen zu sein. Er hatte es natürlich vorausgesehen, hatte einen nagenden Zweifel im Hinterkopf verspürt, ihn jedoch verdrängt, da er eh nur halb damit gerechnet hatte, seinen Freund ins Bett zu kriegen. Und dann war alles zu schnell gegangen, um das Für und Wieder wirklich genauer abzuwägen und gegebenenfalls zurückrudern zu können.   
Doch jetzt blieb nur noch eines zu tun, das da hieß: Schadensbegrenzung, hundertprozentig, um Benni nicht weiter alleine zu lassen mit seinen Fragen und Zweifeln. Himmel, er hatte nur an seine Lust gedacht, während sein vertrauter Freund sich mit ernsthaften existenziellen Problemen konfrontiert sah.

Zart strich er weiterhin über Bennis Rücken und wisperte ihm ins Ohr: „Ja, ich weiß, Benni. Es tut mir alles leid, ich war ein schwanzgesteuerter Idiot. Bitte versprich mir, dass mit uns alles gut ist.“

Benni blinzelte mit müden Augen hinter seinen Fingern hervor. „Ach, Mats, natürlich, wo denkst du hin? Ich war doch genauso wild drauf wie du. Ich habe dir ja auch letzten Endes keine große Wahl mehr gelassen.“

Mats schmunzelte wehmütig. „Es war trotzdem schön, Benni. Ich weiß noch nicht, was mein Gewissen mit mir machen wird. Aber das weiß ich, dass ich den Sex mit dir nicht bereuen kann. Lieber einmal eine Bruchlandung als nach Jahrzehnten die Reue, es nie probiert zu haben. Du hattest doch auch noch nie eine andere Frau als Lisa – was denkst du, was unsere Kollegen schon so für Dinger abgezogen haben…“ Ernst sah er seinem Kollegen in die sanften braunen Augen und fuhr fort: „Was meinst du, wie Lisa reagieren würde, wenn sie es wüsste?“

Benni lachte trocken, so trocken, dass es mehr einem abgehackten Husten gleichkam. „Sie würde an die Decke gehen und ich bräuchte mich wochenlang nicht mehr bei ihr sehen lassen. Aber wenn es eine Frau wäre, wäre es gleich ganz vorbei. Auch wenn es blöd klingt, vielleicht war es besser so, als mit irgendeiner fremden Frau zu vögeln.“

Mats brummte zustimmend. „Wir haben uns einen ’runtergeholt. Nicht mehr, aber eben auch nicht weniger.“ 

„Ja, da machen manche Schlimmeres. Wir dürfen trotzdem niemals ’was Falsches sagen, Mats. Das muss für immer unser Geheimnis bleiben.“

Jetzt war es an Mats, ein gedämpftes Lachen hören zu lassen. „Sowieso. Nun stimmt es also, was die Fans sagen. Hömmels ist unzertrennlich, und so weiter. Das Big Brother-Gefühl wird bleiben, Benni, aber es wird mit der Zeit weniger werden. Die WM in Russland noch, dann können wir sagen: es reicht, wir hören auf, wie Basti und Poldi. Aber wirst du es bis dahin aushalten? Du weißt, ich bin immer für dich da. Wenn du wieder Zweifel hast, wenn du Sorgen hast. Immer.“ 

Sein Gegenüber blickte ihn kurz an und legte dann dankbar seinen Kopf an Mats’ Schulter. „Ich weiß, Mats. Danke. Ich bin auch für dich da, Tag und Nacht. Auch, wenn wir uns bald nicht mehr so oft sehen werden. Du wirst mir fehlen…“

Mats wusste sofort, dass Benni damit auf seine Entscheidung ansprach, in seine Heimat nach München zurückzukehren. Es war keine einfache Entscheidung gewesen und manchmal tat sie ihm schon jetzt weh, wo es noch gar nicht so weit war und der eigentliche Umzug noch einige Monate entfernt lag.  
Innig zog er Benni wieder enger in seine Arme. „Du mir auch, Benni. Du mir auch. Wir werden uns aber besuchen kommen, und vielleicht können wir noch mal zusammen in den Urlaub fahren. Das ganze Leben liegt noch vor uns. Irgendwann wird der Druck nachlassen und dann sind wir frei…“

Benni griff den letzten Gedanken sehnsuchtsvoll auf. „Freiheit… Wir werden niemals ganz frei sein, Mats. Die Presse wird uns auch nach unserer Karriere noch jahrelang verfolgen.“

„Aber sobald sie merken, dass wir eigentlich langweilig sind, werden sie uns in Ruhe lassen und unsere Gesichter vergessen. Neue, jüngere Profis werden unseren Platz einnehmen, die sie dann drangsalieren können.“

Daraufhin schnaufte Benni amüsiert und hob die Hand, um Mats sanft über das Gesicht zu streicheln. Letzterer schloss vertrauensvoll die Augen. “Du und langweilig? Und wer sollte jemals dein Gesicht vergessen können, Mats? Du Schönster der Bundesliga.“

Mats riss die Augen wieder auf und bedachte Benni mit einem flirtenden Blick. „Danke, Benni. Du gefällst mir auch. Wer weiß, in einem anderen Leben…“

„…wären vielleicht wir beide zusammen“, vervollständigte Benni nachdenklich den angefangenen Satz und gähnte schließlich. „Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt endlich schlafen.“

„Recht hast du“, erwiderte Mats und schmiegte sich an seinen langjährigen Freund, noch immer leicht verschwitzt, aber es war ihm egal. Benni legte seinerseits einen Arm um Mats’ Taille und schloss beruhigt die Augen. Kurz bevor er einschlief, hörte er noch Mats’ leise gemurmelte Worte: „Ich liebe dich, Benni.“

„Hmm“, brummte er zufrieden gegen Mats’ Hals, „ich dich auch.“


End file.
